


Raising Harry

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: After Sirius falls through the veil he finds himself in Potter Manor standing in front of a strange elf holding his 15-month-old Godson.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 468





	Raising Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from 2015 I wrapped up into a one-shot. It has not been Beta'ed.

Sirius Black stared down at the little creature standing before him holding very precious cargo. He shook his head slightly as he tried to understand what exactly was going on. Sirius had no idea how he had gotten here or what was happening. Nor could he even begin to imagine how he was still alive, standing here looking at a fifteen-month-old Harry.

The last thing he remembered was fighting in the Department of Mysteries and being struck by a curse, his cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange had thrown at him, heading straight for the Veil of Death. His eyes had landed on the horror-struck face of his Godson, and he only had a second to be grateful that Remus had been able to hold Harry back before everything went black, and he found himself right where he was now.

“Dobby?” Sirius’ tone was filled with the million questions he had running through his mind, “care to explain what is going on here?” His voice was tainted with, not only curiosity but also a little amusement, he was pretty sure he had to be dreaming.

“Dobby did something, sir, that he was not supposed to do. Dobby used the magics of his Master Harry Potter and travelled back through time. Dobby wanted to make sure that Master Harry Potter had a better life this time, and was surrounded by peoples he could trust. Dobby has to be doing this sirs, Dobby just has to be.” The elf was almost hysterical as he clutched his Master and stared at Sirius.

“How about we,” Sirius paused for a minute to look around and see where exactly he was. His breath left him in a rush as he took in his surroundings, and his knees gave out.

Potter Manor.

He had never thought he would see this place again after the death of the elder Potters, he had so many happy memories of this place and had asked James, once, why he didn’t hide here.

Dobby used his magic to summon a chair so that Sirius didn’t fall. The elf knew it would take a while for Misters Black to adjust, but there was so much that needed to be done, and they did not have time for him to break down just yet.

“We be having a lot to get through Misters Black, I be needing you to pay attentions now,” Dobby stated as he watched the man try to compose himself.

“Jinxy,” Dobby called and another elf popped into place.

“Dobby be doing it, Jinxy can be feeling the flux, Dobby really be doing it.”

“Yes, Dobby be doing it, just as Dobby promised, but Dobby be needing Jinxy to be getting Misters Black a calming draught.”

“Of course, right away,” the elf popped away and was back in seconds. Sirius stared at Jinxy, tears in his eyes and he accepted the potion from, in his mind, the dead elf.

“How?” Was all he could get out after he downed the potion.

“Dobby,” Jinxy said, as she watched Sirius with careful eyes, it had been Jinxy’s job to take care of the young man when he moved into the Manor as a young boy. Jinxy always loved looking after Sirius, she even helped develop some of the pranks the boys pulled.

Sirius reached out a hand and grabbed hold of Jinxy’s, smiling sadly at the little elf, his eyes filled with tears. Jinxy smiled back, happy to be with Sirius again, and thrilled that Master Harry was home. It helped the ache she felt for the deaths of her Masters and knowing that they all could have perished.

Jinxy had died in Harry’s third year at Hogwarts. She had tried everything in her power to get to Harry, but the bond had been strained by the wards on Privet Drive and had broken completely when Harry turned eleven. They had no idea why they were still prevented from getting to Harry while he was at Hogwarts, home or at the Burrow. Jinxy had been the last Potter elf to cling on, trying to find a way back to Harry, her pain had called to Dobby since the sneaky elf had snuck a bond between the two after being freed from Lucius. It was just days after meeting Dobby that Jinxy past, but Dobby had promised he would make things better, he would find a way.

And he had.

****

Sirius dropped into the chair in front of the roaring fire, his hand sore, his mind tired, but overall content with the progress he had made. In one ingenious move, thanks to a very loyal and devious house-elf, he had managed to shut down a whole list of plots, from him being sent to Azkaban, to keeping Dumbledore from taking over as Harry’s magical guardian and dumping his godson with those Merlin awful muggles.

Getting the Will published in the prophet, after buying it, was pure genius, since no one could argue with the legal document. Dumbledore had tried to get it suppressed, but Dobby was already two steps ahead of the old coot. He was still having a hard time believing that rat bastard Pettigrew, was in his old cell in Azkaban instead of him. It was a lot to take in as he tried to assimilate the old memories with the new.

Shaking out his hand, the joys of paperwork, he sighed and smiled when Jinxy popped in with a pain reliever. “Thanks, Jinx, I don’t know how I survived all those years without you.”

Jinx smiled at him sadly, “Yous didn’t Misters Sirius,” she whispered, before popping out. Sirius huffed, but had to agree, he had done a piss poor job by himself, and eventually, his insane cousin had been the end of him.

He grumbled to himself after downing the potion, only to relax as the ache eased. He had to admit, it had been a long few months since he found himself standing in Potter Manor with a strange house-elf and his Godson. Now he just had to concentrate on the plans they had been making, to keep them safe.

**Ten Years Later:**

The Potter elves were so fidgety, Harry had to look twice to make sure he saw right. He knew the elves got anxious any time he left the Manor, they had been that way since he could remember. Harry knew it had to do with what had happened in the previous timeline, he shuddered every time he thought of it. His dad had told him about it slowly over the years to help with his training. Even though they had put an end to the spirit of Voldemort, thanks to all the information Dobby had, and his Horcrux’, which Harry still had trouble believing someone would be desperate enough to make, and they had neutralised Dumbledore as well.

Harry knew that he would still have to face certain things when he was out of the Manor. He was, after all, known as the Chosen One, The Defeater of The Dark Lord, and Merlin how he hated those titles. His dad had tried everything to get the public to stop calling him by those stupid names, but it had started in an obscure paper that they had never heard of and spread from there. The Daily Prophet had only printed it once, and after the wrath of Sirius Black, had never done so again, nor printed anything that upset the man.

Though why they would want to upset the owner was beyond him.

His dad.

Harry sighed as he thought of the man. His dad loved him to distraction, he had done everything in his power to protect and nurture him, and after knowing what could have been, Harry revelled in it. Which was what made today so hard, even though he had been looking forward to it for years.

Today was Hogwarts day.

Harry knew, without a doubt, that had Dumbledore still been around, he would never have set foot into the school, and up until two weeks ago, he wasn’t sure if his dad would let him go now. But Dobby had promised to protect him, and stay by his side, being the Heir of Gryffindor had its perks, and his dad had caved. Though he would be visiting him often.

Dumbledore was another issue altogether, though he had been neutralised quite thoroughly by his dad, he knew the old man was still out there. He just hoped, now that Voldemort was really dead, he would leave him alone. He knew that during the years they were working on destroying Tom Riddle’s soul, Dumbledore had tried to access Neville. That had worked about as well for him as getting access to Harry had.

Neville and Harry had spent the week after doing their school shopping, practising spells and flying. Neville was actually an excellent flyer, which was the total opposite of what Dobby said. But since Neville had parents this time, thanks to Dobby and Sirius’ intervention, and hadn’t Sirius revelled in killing Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Jr., he had a lot more confidence than the boy he was described to be.

It had also been the downfall of Barty Snr. Sirius had just shrugged and said, two birds, one stone, and then laughed with Dobby. Harry still marvelled at the bloodthirsty nature of his elf, the little thing was vicious. That had been none the more apparent when the elf had gone after the Horcrux at Malfoy Manor. He was sure the only reason Lucius was still alive was Sirius had told the elf not to do anything that would take the elf away from protecting Harry. It was his number one job after all. Malfoy had had a very long recovery period and twitched every time he saw an elf, which was often since they had a few at the Manor. Dobby still laughed at how well the elves of Malfoy Manor were treated.

Harry tapped his foot in the floo room, waiting on Neville and his dad and mom to come through, Frank had taken over the role of Godfather, after Sirius had blood adopted Harry. Alice was named his Godmother in the will. He loved his extended family and enjoyed the motherly role Alice played in his life. She was an energetic woman, who, like Neville, had a love of Herbology. She was also a whiz in potions and had taught the two boys to love both things too.

“You ready?” Sirius’ voice washed over him like a warm blanket as his arm settled over his shoulder. His dad’s love was a very tangible thing to him, he had never doubted for a second it was there, it was almost like another entity in the room. He had believed it was so big because his dad tried to love him enough for three, and he did. Harry knew, without a doubt, that Lily and James Potter loved him.

“Yep, just waiting for Neville,” he turned into his father’s arms and held on tight, “I’m going to miss you so much, Dad,” Harry mumbled into Sirius’ chest. Sirius chuckled slightly and squeezed Harry tight.

“Me too pup, but I will be around so often, you may get sick of me. But suck it up, 'cause it’s gonna happen.” Sirius laughed as Harry snorted, squeezing his dad a little tighter before letting go.

The floo flared to life, and a grinning Neville popped out, followed by his mother and father. “Ready for Hogwarts?” Neville asked, causing Harry to grin just as widely.

“Sure am! Did you get permission to stay in the Gryffindor suites with me?” It had been a contentious subject, with a lot of going back and forth. A lot of it had to do with the fact that Neville didn’t know if he would get sorted into Gryffindor, since he took after his mother so much, and she was a quintessential Hufflepuff.

“We managed to get Minerva to fold, after a lot of discussions and a broom donation to the Gryffindor team. That woman drives a hard bargain.” Frank shook his head and laughed at Sirius, before adding, “I told her, you would be paying half, since if Neville does get sorted into Hufflepuff, Pomona wants the same deal as Minerva.” Sirius just looked at the man like he had grown a second head, while the boys laughed loudly at the two men.

“You can’t blame him, dad,” Harry said, “you were the one that wore him down until he became just as bad as you and pulling pranks.” It had been fun to watch over the years, as Frank slowly became more and more involved in pranking people. It had started out slow, of course, but Sirius could get anyone to retaliate if he put his mind too it, and he was not thanked by the Aurors that Frank worked with.

Sirius muttered under his breath but eventually agreed. “I probably should have seen that coming, since she has managed to upgrade the school with the funds they found Dumbledore had been hoarding, to fund his war. Madam Hooch was thrilled with the new school brooms.”

“I’m just excited about all the new classes,” Harry said.

“Are we leaving now?” Neville asked as he shuffled from foot to foot, anxious to get to the platform. The adults all grinned at the boy’s excitement as Harry looked up at them asking the same thing.

“Yes, boys lets floo over now. Dobby where….”

“Dobby being here Sirs, Dobby has Master Harry’s trunk and Miss Hedwig already be leaving for Hoggywarts. Dobby will be with Master Harry and Neville Sir on the train, while Winky setting up Master’s room.” Winky was another change that had occurred in this future, Dobby had made sure that Sirius had rescued her and taken her in. Harry had been delighted by her growing up. She had been like a little mother, and Harry adored Winky, while the other Potter elves were slightly jealous by his preference for her.

“Alright, off we go.” Frank went first, followed by Alice, Neville, Harry and lastly Sirius, while Dobby just popped over to the platform. Harry braced himself as he stepped out of the floo. With all the attention he had garnered from defeating Voldemort, to making sure he was never resurrected, his dad had been very forthcoming with the Ministry and the papers on those counts, so no-one could discredit him, Harry hated going out in public too much. People still stared and tried to touch him all the time, it was another reason Dobby was with him at all times.

Neville and Harry were best friends, they had grown up together and rarely saw other kids, that were not a part of their parent’s social circle. It was only at functions they had to attend that they socialised with the other magical children, and it was just after Frank and Sirius had cleaned up the Ministry quite thoroughly. Even the Department of Mysteries had been gutted, refilled and put firmly under the jurisdiction of the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones.

The usual quiet descended on the platform when people started to notice Harry. He saw a few people he recognised, such as the Weasley’s, it was hard to miss all that red hair and Susan Bones with her constant companion Hannah Abbot. He waved back at the girls and smiled after they waved at him, before turning into his dad for a bit of a respite. People tended to leave him alone when he was with the famous Sirius Black, eradicator of the Death Eaters. Even Lucius Malfoy had only been given a reprieve by giving over all the information he had on unmarked Death Eaters and any plans Sirius was not privy too.

He needn’t worry about Lucius now, he was powerless, since Sirius was Lord Black, Lucius’ superior in every way. He had no seat on the Wizengamot, and no pull within the Ministry itself. Narcissa held all the power now, and she revelled in it, which indeed turned Draco into a totally different person. One that Neville and Harry socialised with the most at his mother’s request. They were family after all.

Sirius hugged Harry to him tightly and press a kiss to the top of his messy hair. It had tamed some, since the blood adoption, but it still carried a bit of the Potter messiness. Harry James Sirius Potter-Black, Harry had insisted on adding his dad’s name with his birth fathers name. He had told Sirius it was only fair since he did all the hard work. Sirius had laughed and said, ‘I didn’t have to put up with your mother.’ But Sirius could never resist little Harry and his puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t worry son, Neville will be with you and Dobby, even if you can’t see him, will be with you at all times.

“I know daddy,” Sirius’ eyebrows rose slightly at the name Harry only used when he was feeling stressed or unsure, “I’m just gonna miss home and the elves and just being able to relax and not worry about…you know, people,” he said as he stepped back and waved his hands around. Sirius pulled him into another hug and chuckled softly at the look on his face.

“It will be fine, you know it will be, and I will be there all the time. I opened the house in Hogsmeade so I can be close, and will be up at the school for meetings with Minerva about the running of the school on your behalf.” He heard Harry’s wince and couldn’t help but smile. It had come as a major shock when they had found out he owned the school and the surrounding grounds, including the Forbidden Forest, which was now called the Magical Forest after the massive clean up, and Hogsmeade. Between his mother’s and father’s estates, and the Wills Gringotts had uncovered hidden away, Harry had been left a lot of things.

“Come on Harry, let’s get on the train,” Neville said. Harry squeezed his dad one last time and sighed before he let go, he traded places with Neville, and hugged Frank and Alice goodbye, while Neville was squashed by Sirius, who released him with a hair ruffle. With one last look at their family, Neville and Harry turned and made for the train, boarding it, before the platform got too full.

The Gryffindor carriage was at the front of the train, Harry used his Heir ring to open the door, and both boys gaped at the opulence of the space. Train rides were going to be awesome. The got comfy and settled in for the long journey to Hogwarts. The only interruption was Draco, who mirror called the boys so he could find them and join them for the trip.

Getting off the train, the trio followed the sound of Hagrid’s voice, steadying each other on the slightly slippery pathway. “Harry, you have to say something to Sirius to get this sorted out. It’s not proper to be sliding all over the place. I dare to think what would happen if someone actually fell. How embarrassing.” Harry laughed at the look of horror on Draco’s face, earning himself a nudge in the rib cage.  
  
“I will put it on the list dad asked me to make, with any changes I thought could be done,” Harry said, still chuckling. He had a notebook for precisely this kind of thing, which was connected to one his dad held. His dad had done a lot to make the school run better, but sometimes it was the little things that got missed when the changes were so dramatic.  
  
“Make sure you do,” Draco said with a huff.  
  
“Alright ‘arry, Neville?” Hagrid asked, winking at the boy. Harry and Neville had spent a lot of time with Hargird in the Magical Forest, after the cleanup, getting to know the land and the creatures that lived on his property.  
  
“Alright, bit slippery on the path though,” Harry said as Neville and even Draco nodded along.  
  
“Best be getting Sirius on to that then,” Hagrid said with a chuckle, before turning back and calling out, “First years over here, four to a boat mind you.”  
  
The three boys climbed into the boat and waited to see who would join them, hoping it wouldn’t be Ron. They were in luck when a bushy-haired girl beat the redhead to their boat and asked to join them.  
  
“Hop in,” Neville said, rising to offer her a hand.  
  
“Thanks, I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she said as she got settled in her seat next to Draco.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Hermione, I’m Neville Longbottom,” he said then pointed to the other two, “that’s Draco Malfoy and next to me is Harry Potter.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you all,” she said, but they could see the gleam in her eyes at Harry’s name, though they were quite surprised but pleased with her restraint.

The trip up to the castle was pretty quiet after that, as they all looked around. Harry smiled at the oohing and aahing going on as Hogwarts came into view. He had to admit, it really did look beautiful lit up like that.

He looked back when he heard a gasp and a splash, and tried not to laugh when he saw the Giant Squid place a wet and disgruntled Ronald Weasley back into the boat.

“I guess I should add warding the boats to prevent that happening to the list,” Harry said with a small smile.

“Indeed,” Draco said, not at all trying to contain his laughter, causing Neville to nudge him.

Hogwarts was going to be awesome, Harry thought as he laughed with his friend. His dad had cleared the way for him to just be a child and enjoy his time at Hogwarts this time around and he couldn’t be more grateful.

But more importantly, he couldn’t begin to thank his friend Dobby.


End file.
